


The Flashy Reveal

by silentwisp



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, Post Reichenbach, this is a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentwisp/pseuds/silentwisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is unsure on how to reveal himself to John after 3 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flashy Reveal

Here’s the story: 

It’s 3 years after the Reichenbach Fall and Sherly’s unsure on how to approach Jawn. Will he faint? Will he run away? Will he punch him in the face? It’s all a pickle.

Sherly’s obvious trauma is excuding out of his pores and despite Mycroft’s best efforts, he cannot ignore the desperate cry of his younger brother. After enquiring, Mycroft suggests he expose the pale flawnessness of his chest to shock Jawn into submission. Apprehension tinges Sherly’s chiseled cheeks a soft pink, and he bites his lip in uncertainty.

“Hey,” Mycroft says softly, sensing Sherly’s growing doubts, “I believe in you.” _And your crotch_ he thought to himself. The cheerful thumbs up and kind words of encouragement of Sherly’s big brother gave him the motivation to do what he’d only dreamed of…

A crowd slowly gathered.

This was going to be big.

**Author's Note:**

> Story: silentwisp & @thewimpyrastafairy  
> Written by: @thewimpyrastafairy  
> Drawing by: silentwisp


End file.
